


let your heart lead (the way)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Houseplants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: crowley is having trouble keeping one of his plants alive. aziraphale helps.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Kudos: 12





	let your heart lead (the way)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from reba mcentire's "what do you say"  
> random word generator prompts on tumblr  
> 4\. vertical  
> 5\. conflict  
> 6\. houseplant

Crowley grumbled unhappily as he watered his plants one by one, side-eyeing the little one he’d rescued from a nearby shop. He’d been scolding it for days, determined to make the pitiful little thing grow, but it continued to wilt and turn a sickly tan color that made him wince internally.

The other plants were quivering as he kneeled down beside the plant, clearly worried that he would shove another one of their friends down the garbage disposal. (Just between you, Crowley, and Her with a capital “H”, he didn’t really kill his misbehaving plants. He just planted them in the nearest park so he wouldn’t have to stare at his failure. Killed them was too far.)

The little plant itself was still, like it was resigned to its fate, but Crowley just sighed and hung his head. He’d tried yelling, threatening, and shaking the thing into submission. But now he couldn’t bring himself to try any sort of conflict with the stubborn plant. It was time to meet Aziraphale. He didn’t have time to worry about the poor little thing. 

He swept from the room, slipped on his sunglasses, and forgot about the plant entirely.

-

Later that night, Crowley convinced Aziraphale to come back to his apartment. The angel, in all of their time together, had never stepped foot inside and Crowley was determined to fix that. He knew it was a bit cold and impersonal, but it was where he lived and kept all of his prized possessions. He couldn’t help if he was feeling a bit sentimental.

Aziraphale was immediately drawn to the stacks of books that had accumulated through the years, his fingers delicately flipping pages and tracing titles. It was sweet, Crowley supposed, if demons could determine if something was sweet.

He disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the alcohol, something he had picked up because he knew Aziraphale liked the year, and emerged to find his angel speaking in soft tones to the little plant that had so much trouble surviving. 

Now, much to Crowley’s surprise, it was a cheerful green color and stood vertically, swaying as if proudly showing off it’s newly grown leaves. Crowley couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe all it needed was some encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
